But Why's Hermione Gone?
by DemonsConfession
Summary: What happens when two spells that should never,ever come into contact with one another,collide?Read and find out...HP crossover...we know what you're thinking and it's really not that bad...trust us....
1. Hug Me And Die

**DISCLAIMER:** Not ours we're just borrowing the characters for our own twisted amusement... "we" being Mel and Am and "characters" being the characters from the Harry Potter world as well as some of the characters from...well you'll find out...we'll put them back when we're done with them we promise...all though they might be a little worse for wear when we _do_ finally get done with them...

**A/N:**Just a few words about this fic...we want everyone that reads this to know that this is just an excuse for us to use all of the nifty little quotes and clever little sayings that we've managed to collect over the years...so basically it's an exercise in pointless-ness (is that even a word?) though it _does_ amuse us to write this so maybe it's not so pointless...whatever the case may be if you see a quote that belongs to you or belongs to someone you know please let us know so we can give credit where credit is due...we don't want any hurt feelings or what-have-you's...so without further ado...

On with the fic!

* * *

"But Why's Hermione Gone?"

* * *

"I swear ,they're trying to kill us! I mean----look at all the homework we have,and it's not even lunch time! On our first day back!" Ron exclaimed loudly to his two best mates as they walked across the sunny and busy courtyard.The three of them had just gotten out of transfiguration and were on their way to charms.

"Really Ron,I don't know what your problem is,we only have 3ft. due for transfiguration,and we would have had the same for potions if you hadn't fought with Pansy and Draco.So, it's your fault we have two extra feet due by Monday for Snape. Honestly!" Hermione stated in an exasperated tone."What were you thinking,sayin-" Harry cut her off by turning towards her and saying,"I want to ravish your cat".Hermione turned to Harry and shot him a look of bewilderment.

"You want to do _what _to Crookshanks?"Hermione asked.Ron turned to give his friend a confused look,when an excited Seamus caught his eye---or more importantly,when Seamus' raised wand (which was shooting yellow and orange sparks),caught his eye.Seamus and a raised wand were never harbringers of anything good,and before Ron had a chance to yell 'STOP' it was already to late.The spell was cast.There was a loud 'CRACK',a brilliant flash of light,and a sudden lack of anything resembling a Hermione.

* * *

"I can't believe she did that to me!" Draco said to himself."First she comes on to me acting all sexy in that skimpy skirt and top making me want her more than ever,then when she gets me all worked up to the point where I'm ready to pounce on her right there in the hallway,she has the _nerve_ to tell me she's not in the mood! Bloody HELL!" he silently fumed."And then,as if that wasn't bad enough,the next day when I ask her why she did it she gives me some lame excuse about changing her mind and just walks off like it never happened! I will make her pay for that." he thought."Now,I just have to think of a way to pay her back for that little insult..." he stood quietly thinking for a few moments,then smiled a smug smile."Ah,I've got it.I'll use that spell Father told me about over the summer.The one that will get her so worked up that she'll want to jump me right then and there everytime she sees me,then I'll tell _her_ that _I'm_not in the mood and see how _she_ likes it."

Then he glanced up and saw Hermione."Ah perfect timing. Now I just have to wait for her to walk by..." He waited for her to get close enough to him.Then,when she walked in front of him,to busy fighting with Ron to even notice that he was there,he said the spell,not knowing that at that same time across the courtyard Semus was trying out a new spell. The spells both hit Hermione at the same time. There was a loud 'CRACK',and a brilliant light,then no Hermione."Oh shit that was _not_ supposed to happen." thought Draco putting his wand away,before anyone saw him."I didn't want her gone,I just wanted her know how it felt to get all worked up and see how _she_ liked it.Now who am I going to shag with Hermiones gone and Pansy sleeping with Blaise?"

* * *

Ron and Harry stood in stunned,shocked silence,watching as the light faded.After the light had completely disappeared there was still no Hermione.Harry,who was the first to recover,began walking over to where Seamus stood with a shocked expression on his face.Ron,on the other hand,quickly lost his tenuous composure and yelled: "SEAMUS! YOU GONNA DIE HONKY!",(1) and charged towards his frightend year-mate.

Seamus cowered down,looking scared,and uttered a small,un-manly 'Eep'.He replied to Ron's angry yell with:"I'm small,cute, and Irish...please don't hurt me!" followed by another un-manly 'Eep' as Ron got close enough to do him bodily harm.Seamus looked up at Harry and squeaked out a pitiful "Help me."

"Sorry Seamus.Wish I could,but if it makes you feel any better I think psychics will lead dogs to your body." Harry said in a low growl.All Seamus could do was tremble and wonder what exactly a 'psychic' was.Ron stopped in mid-swing,looked at Harry and said,"What's a 'psychic'?"

Seamus took this heaven-sent opportunity to run very far,very fast.

Harry and Ron began to give chase,only to be brought up short by a smiling Dumbledore."Was that young Mr.Finnigan I just saw racing past?" they just nodded "Do either of you know where he was going in such a hurry?" Dumbledore's eyes held a merry twinkle in them as he looked at the two boys."Ah,I see that you are missing Miss Granger.May I enquire as to her whereabouts?"

"Well,you see,Headmaster",Harry began,"that's what we were planning on beating out of--."Harry paused,"umm...I mean..._asking _him about...",Harry trailed off,hoping that the Headmaster hadn't noticed his little slip-up.

"Yeah",Ron piped up,"we were going to ask him that exact question a _very_ up-close,personal and _constructive _way."

"Oh really? Well then,would the two of you mind if we held this little meeting in my office? I seem to have left my lemon drops there and I'm afraid I can't concentrate on a good show without them." Before either of them could give a response Dumbledore spoke to Filch (who was trailing along after him),"Filch,would you please see if you can track down our runaway Irishman?"

"Right away Headmaster." Filch started to leave but Dumbledore stopped him with one last instruction."Hmm and Filch?"

"Yes Headmaster?"

"Do try and bring him to me un-harmed."

"Does this mean no thumb-screws?"

"Yes,and no you can't drag him to my office by his ankles either."

Filch,as well as Harry and Ron,looked crestfallen.Dumbledore turned his attention back to the two students,waved vaguely in the direction of his office,and said,"Shall we?" He then walked serenely away,trusting that the two of them would follow him, which,being good students--well mostly good students--they did.

* * *

Seamus was joking around with Dean,when he remembered that he wanted to show his best friend the spell that he finally mastered."Hey Dean,look I finally learned that spell that Flitwick was showing us." Seamus took out his wand and began to go through the proper motions while saying the spell.What he didn't count on was Hermione walking into his line of fire.By the time he saw her it was to late and the spell was cast,hitting Hermione in the chest.The next thing Seamus knew there was a loud 'CRACK',a brilliant light...and no Hermione.

Seamus just stood there,looking like he just ran over the Queen.

"Hey Seamus,here comes Harry." said Dean.

"Help me?" begged Seamus.

"Nope." replied Dean,before running for his own life.

Then Seamus heard Ron yell:"SEAMUS! YOU GONNA DIE HONKY!" An un-manly 'Eep' was all he could manage.As Ron came running at him he said the first thing that lept to mind,which was "I'm small,cute and Irish...please don't hurt me!" followed by another un-manly 'Eep'.As Ron was about to do him some major bodily harm,he asked Harry for help,and Harry's reply was :"Sorry Seamus.Wish I could,but if it makes you feel any better I think psychics will lead dogs to your body." All Seamus could think was '_What's a _psychic?' Harry's comment was enough to make Ron stop long enough for Seamus to get loose and run away...very fast and very far.He ran towards the Great Hall hoping to out run Harry and Ron,he was half way to his destination when he was stopped by Filch,telling him that he was wanted in the Headmasters office.'_Ohshitohshit_OHSHIT_!Dumbledore knows.I'm so _DEAD Seamus thought,as he followed Filch to Dumbledore's office,all the while wondering why Filch was mumbling something about toes,thumbs,and kids.Whatever he was talking about was making Seamus _very_ nervous.

* * *

(Meanwhile in Draco Land)

"Oh, man! What the bloody hell went wrong?" , Draco thought as he paced back and forth in the Slytherin common room."What the hell am I going to do now? I can't go to Dumbledore, he'll kick me out of Hogworts for sure." Just then Crabbe and Goyle came in. "Did you find her?", asked Draco. "No", Crabbe grunted,"we looked everwhere. We even harassed a few first and second years but no one's seen her", said the more intelligent Goyle. "SHIT!", was the only response that Draco could give. "Why do you want to find Granger any way, Draco?" asked Goyle."Ummm...well...I...ummm...wanted to...ummm...you see...I was going to...you see, we were walking out of...transfigurations...and she walked in to me...and we dropped our stuff...and she picked up one of my books and I want it back", Draco said. "Well, can't you wait till you see her at lunch?", asked Goyle, while giving Draco a suspicious look. "Well, I wasn't going to go to the Great Hall at lunch", said Draco, trying to look innocent. "Why not?", asked Crabbe. "Because I was going to be...busy...if you catch my drift", replyed Draco with a wink."Ok", Crabbe and Goyle both said in unsion,then left."Great! Now that Hermione's gone who will I shag? A person can't go without sex after he's been getting it on a regular basis for four months! It's already been three days."Draco mumbled to himself while resuming his pacing.

* * *

Next chapter:Hermione shows up...betcha can't guess where...**;D**

**A/N:1**

(1) Please don't get offended by Ron's comment,it's for comical purposes only and not meant to be offensive,and it in no way reflects either of the author's veiws.

**A/N:2**

Before anyone asks :Yes the "Great War" is over with the light side winning obliviously ,the "Golden Trio" is in their 7th year,and you'll be able to figure out the pairings as we go along...though it WON'T be a HermionexDraco...at least not if Am can help it anyway...Mel agreed on that too soo yeah enough of us rambling...oh by the way thanks for reading this little fic of ours we hoped you liked it.


	2. What A Cute Lil' Waste Of Time

**DISCLAIMER:** Not ours we're just borrowing the characters for our own twisted amusement... "we" being Mel and Am and "characters" being the characters from the Harry Potter world as well as some of the characters from...well you'll find out...wait you find out in this chapter...we'll put them back when we're done with them we promise...all though they might be a little worse for wear when we _do_ finally get done with them...

**A/N:**Yeah we know our grammer and punctuation kinda sucks...we're sorry 'bout that...oh hey if ya wanna beta for us let us know you can find our email addy in our profile...and now on with the fic.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a huge headache. 'What happened' she asked herself. "Better yet where am I?" She thought out loud, looking around the room.

"You'ed be on the Pearl love," said a voice that made Hermione jump."Who are you?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow"

"Well Jack Spar-"

"Captain Jack Sparrow" Jack cut in,causing Hermione to give him an irritated look at being interrupted.

"Captain Jack Sparrow where am I and why am I here?"asked Hermione.

"I already told you where you'ed be at,you'ed be on the Pearl".

"And the Pearl would be located where?" asked Hermione.

"The Caribbean".

"The Caribbean huh?Ok...WAIT!!! The Caribbean? That's near the stupid Atlantic Ocean! I can't be near the stupid Atlantic Ocean, I have homework to do!" rambled Hemion ,she then looked accusingly at Jack,and unleashed her anger on him."How dare you kidnap me! What do you want with me? How did you get in to Hogwarts? Are you a Death Eater? Oh my god! If you are what did you do with Harry and Ron? If you hurt them I'm going to-I'm going to-I'm going to do something horrible to you! Well are you going to answer me or not?" Hermione yelled at Jack all the while poking him in the chest which caused him to back up aginst the wall."Well if you would of shut up for 5 seconds I would of answered you," said Jack.

"Well get to answering!" she yelled.

"Ok first off I didn't kidnap ye...we found you in the brig. Second I have no idea what Hogwarts or a Death Eater is,but it doesn't sound pleasant. And last I have no idea who Ron or Harry is,nor did I hurt them so no need to hurt me," said Jack.

Hermione started pacing back and forth while rambling about something that Jack couldn't understand. Jack just stood there watching her do this for about 5 minutes ,before she sat down on the bed. She looked at Jack like she was trying to figure out if he was a threat.

"I'm not going to hurt you if thats what you were thinking," Jack said voicing her thoughts.

"How do I know if your telling the truth?"

"Because if I was going to hurt you I would have by now, or had you locked up in the cells. Besides I don't hurt women," Jack said while taking a seat."Fair enough," Hermione said realizing that he was right.

"So since you know my name its only fair that I get to know your name," Jack said,trying to get the conversation moving.

"Oh your right sorry I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said extending her hand to Jack who took and shook it.

"Well pleasure to make your acquaintance Hermione. Now that thats outta the way we can get down to business," Jack said, taking a step towards her.

"Jack? Are you in here?" a voice said before a man appared in the doorway.

"Perfect timing ,Mr. Turner as always." Jack said while turning towards the newly idenified Mr.Turner. 'He looks a little put out...I wonder why...' Hermione thought.

Since Jack and Mr.Turner were havin a quiet conversation near the doorway ,Hermione took this opportunity to give her "host"(and I use this word loosley) and Mr.Turner a once over. Hermione thought that Jack might be a pirate because he looked liked the pirates from the story books that she read as a child. Jack was wearing what she could only assume was typical pirate clothes and gear. Which included a sash tied around his waist being used as a sword belt, scarf tied around his head, and high boots. Her eyes wandered back up the length of him and stopped at his hair. The only reason she knew it was his hair was due to the fact that it was on his head. She noticed that it looked like it hadn't been washed in at least a month ,kinda like Professer Snape. She got to thinking about Hogwarts and everyone there. Namely about Harry and Ron and how they were doing. She knew that they must be going crazy wondering where she was and if she was ok. She got so lost in thought that she didn't notice that Jack and Mr.Turner had stopped talking and were looking at her.

"Hermione?" Jack asked causing her to jump a little.

"Yes?"

"You alright love?"

"Yes just got lost in thought...did you need something?"

"I was just going to introduce you to Mr. Will Turner" Jack said pointing to Will.

"Oh nice to meet you," said Hermione shaking Will's hand.

"So..." begin Will "do you know how you got here on the ship?"

"Well...I'm not sure...the last thing I remember I was walking with Harry and Ron to Charms Class ,then-" Hermione started to say but was cut off by Will asking, "Whats Charms class?"

"Well..ummm..you see..." Hermione then trailed off not sure if she should tell them that she was a witch or not. "Go on" said Will.

"Ok but your not going to believe me" Hermione then begain to tell her story about Wizards, Witches and Hogwarts. When she finished 30 minutes later,they just looked at her like she had 3 heads. "How do we know that your telling the truth..or worse...that your not insane?" asked Jack .Hermione thought for a second, 'How can I prove to them that I'm not insane? Ahhh! My wand! I'll show them some magic.' she thought happily. "Ok I'll show you," she said.

"How ye gonna do that love?" asked Jack.

"With this" she replyed pulling out her wand.

"Sorry love but that's a stick" Jack said with a cocky smile.

"No its a wand it's what witch's and wizards use to do spells, charms and the like." Jack went to say something else but Will stopped him

"Just let her try to convence us".So Will and Jack sat there waiting for Hermione to show them some magic."Well get on with it woman we ain't got all day, I got a ship to run!",Jack said in a stern voice.

"Don't rush me! "Hermione yelled giving a Jack a semi-angry look.

"Ok calm down you two...Hermione could you show us some...magic please? " Will asked, stopping Jack and Hermione from lunging at each other.

"Ok...I have the perfect spell to show you. " Hermione said. She then said a few words and pointed her wand at Jack.

Jack's pants and shirt then turned in to a corset and skirt, causing him to yell out in suprise. "BLOODY HELL!!!" he said while jumping up from his seat. Will just sat there looking from Jack to Hermione then back again. "Change them back NOW!!" Jack kept yelling while Hermione just stood there laughing. After she calmed down she changed them back and just then there was a large 'BOOM' heard .An older man came rushing in a few seconds later just as Jack and Will went to leave. "Pirates are attacking the ship", the old man said in a rushed voice. Jack and Will were walking out of the room when they noticed Hermione was following them. "NO!" Jack said "Out there is no place for a woman!"

"But I know how to fight!" pleaded Hermione. "I said no just stay here," yelled Jack, pushing Will out of the room and locking Hemione in after he shut the door. "No place for a woman my arse! I'll show them!" With that said she transfigured her school robes in to some pirate clothes and used her wand to unlock the door. She then made her way up on deck to join the fight.

* * *

(Back at Hogwarts)

McGonagall was standing near the gargoyle outside of Dumbledore's office, when the Headmaster,Ron,and Harry got there."Good day Minerva," Dumbledore said in his quietly cheerful voice.

"Good day Headmaster.May I ask what these two have done this time?" she said briskly, by way of greeting.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Ron asked

"What it means Mr.Weasly" she answered "is that the only time that the two of you are up here together is when you have broken _another _school rule...though I wasn't aware that there _were_ any more rules left that you hadn't already broken." With that said she turned an expectant look to the Headmaster who gave a soft chuckle.

Harry elbowed Ron in the side when he opened his mouth to say something--something that would undoubtably get them in trouble--resulting in Ron giving an indigent squawk.

"What was that for?" Ron asked Harry angily.

"Well you were going to say something stupid right?" Harry countered Ron's question with one of his own.

"...no"

"Yes you were, and while it would be funny to watch you get upbraided by McGonagall,me,being your best mate,would have to defend your stupidity,landing us both in detention,and I can't have that. I have a date with your sister tonight. Just imagine what she'll do to you when she finds out it's your fault."By look of horror on Ron's face he was doing just that.

"Ah, here's our runaway student now. Thank you Filch, you may go," Dumbledore said into the growing quiet. Filch just nodded and walked away muttering something about toes, thumbs and kids.

Seamus watched him go,then looked at the others there.When his gaze landed on Harry and Ron's rage-filled faces he 'eeped' yet again,and hid behind McGonagall with a squeaked "Help me?" hoping that the third time would be the charm.It was.

"Leave the boy alone," McGonagall said.

"But it's his fault Hermione's gone!" Ron yelled.

"Yes, we're hoping a few applications of gratuitous violence will rectify this situaton," Harry said,taking a menacing step towards Seamus,who just hid behind McGonagall further.

"That's enough Mr.Potter," said McGonagall

"Right you are. It's against school rules to use viloence in the corridors," said Dumbledore "So, let's take it to my office, school rules don't apply there," Seamus' eyes grew to the size of small saucers at Dumbledore's words.'He wouldn't really let them hurt me...would he?' he thought.

"Nerds."Dumbledore said.

"Harry,did he just call us nerds?"Ron asked his friend.

"It's the password Ron.Look." Harry answered pointing to the Headmaster, who was conversing with the gargoyle as it swung open to reveal the passageway.

"But he always uses some kind of candy as the password."Ron said in a slightly confused tone.

"Nerds are a muggle candy Ron."

"Oh..."Ron thought on this for a few seconds."Muggles certainly come up with strange names for things."Before Harry could say anything to this Dumbledore waved for them to come along.Seamus refused to go through the door before Harry and Ron, so the two of them had no choice but to go through ahead of him.'I do believe those two looked slightly disappointed' McGonagall thought as she and Seamus walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

Quiet filled the office as the Headmaster settled behind his desk. He steepled his fingers in front of himself and looked at Seamus with a small smile on his face."Now, Mr.Finnigan, care to tell us just _why _we are Hermione-less?" Dumbledore asked Seamus gently.

"I don't _know_ sir.She was there there was a bright light then she wasn't there Dean said no I ran Filch was mumbling about toes an--" Dumbledore's raised hand halted Seamus inchoherent rambling at once.

"Breath, dear boy, breath,"he said.

Seamus took a deep breath and began again."I was showing Dean a spell I had just learned, when Hermione walked in the spells line of fire.After that...I - I don't know.She was just gone.Those two",he pointed an accusing finger at Harry and Ron,"came running over threating me and saying something about psychics leading dogs to my body.Whatever that meant." Seamus was still unsure what a 'psychic' was."And,well,you know the rest ",he finished.

"Well.I never...you know better than to do spells outside of class Mr.Finnigan.Fifteen points from Gryffindor for unsupervised use of magic," McGonagall said.

"What spell did you use?" Dumbledore asked.

"The spell to make illusory animals.I was going for puppies..." he answered.

"Illusor Fawnius?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes ma'am."

"That couldn't have done this," McGonagall said thoughtfully.

"Tell me,did any of you see anyone else doing magic in the courtyard at around the same time?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I wasn't really paying any attention to the rest of the courtyard,sir," Harry said sheepishly.

"I was arguing with Hermione,sir," Ron said,his face going a shade of red that clashed horribly with his hair.

"I was talking with Dean,sir,"answered Seamus.

"Hmmm,I see..." Dumbledore sat in thoughtful contemplation for a few moments."Minerva,why don't you and the other heads question your houses?" he said,finally speaking.

"I shall do so at once,Albus." Minerva gave one last withering look at the three boys before she swept from the room.

Dumbledore's eyes still held their slight twinkle when he looked at Harry,Ron,and Seamus."I do believe that it's nearly lunch,so don't let me keep you any longer," he said by way of dismissal.

"Alright sir," the three boys said in unison.

"Oh,and Harry,Ron..."Dumbledore said as they were about to go through the door.

"Yes sir?" Harry asked as he and Ron turned to face the Headmaster.

"Leave Mr.Finnigan alone.This wasn't his fault," the Headmaster spoke,his voice holding a quiet warning.

"Yes sir." And with that they left.

* * *

Ohhhh next chapter has a fight scene...YAY!...and some other stuff too.

Thanks for reading.


	3. When In Doubt: Duck

**DISCLAIMER:** Not ours we're just borrowing the characters for our own twisted amusement... "we" being Mel and Am and "characters" being the characters from the Harry Potter world as well as some of the characters from...well you'll find out...wait you found out last chapter...we'll put them back when we're done with them we promise...all though they might be a little worse for wear when we _do_ finally get done with them... 

**A/N:**Yeah we know our grammer and punctuation kinda sucks...we're sorry 'bout that...we're still looking for a beta if you're intrested you can find our email addy in our profile...

**A/N:**There's sorta some graphic violence in this chapter...not much but enough that we thought we should warn you...now on with the fic.

* * *

Hermione stood stalk-still and took in the scene before her. People were fighting, swords were clanking, men were dying. She snapped out of her trance-like state when a dagger went flying by her cheek, leaving a trail of blood in it's wake. She dropped to all fours, her heart beating like a scared rabbits. She began searching around, desperately for anything she could use as a weapon. 'I don't want to use anymore magic then necessary until I figure out what's going on.' she thought to herself. She finally spotted a sword lying next to a man with a nasty-looking shoulder wound. 

Hermione began making her way to the fallen man, dodging the feet of the people fighting above her. As she got closer to the injured man she could hear him begin to scream, "MY CAPTAIN WILL CLAIM THE PEARL AS HIS OWN!" Hermonie stopped in suprise when she realized he was a member of the attacking crew. 'I'll just take the sword and leave.' With that decided, she continued on her way. When she got close enough to grab the sword the man reached out and snached at her hand. She bit back an undignified scream and scrambled a little bit backwards. "So Captain Jack Sparrow," the man said venomusly, "has sent a whore to his dirty work now as he? That's pretty low even for him," The man was panting with pain by this point, but Hermione didn't care. She swept her right leg out in low kick, connecting solidly with the man's wounded shoulder. She was rewarded with a painfilled cry, to which she gave a smirk worthy of Draco.

With the familiar weight of a sword in her hand she began looking for anyone she could recognize (i.e. Captain Jack or Will) she finally spotted Jack facing off against three men and decided to help him.She reached the door of the cabin she came out of and wrenched the dagger out of the wood and joined the fight.'Now it's time to see if all those Espada y Daga lessons paid off.' she thought to herself as she fought her way to Jack's side.She fumbled her sword strokes at first due to the fact that this was her first time actually trying to do someone bodily harm with a sword.She felt as if she would be sick.'Not now Hermione you can sick-up after you finish kicking pirate back-side' she admonished herself.Her little pep talk seemed to do the trick because her movements became smoother as she flowed from one stance to the next.It was as if she were following the steps to some intricate and obscure dance, and she found that thinking of it as some odd dance kept her from dwelling on the fact that she was seriously wounding (and sometimes killing) these men.Well it was working for the time being anyway.

What seemed like an eternity later Hermione finally reached Jack.They were back-to-back and Hermione snuck a glance over her shoulder at Jack, who, was giving her a look that clearly said 'We'll talk about this later' as he continued to fight.Soon Hermione and Jack had a rhythm going.They managed to stay back-to-back through out most of the fight.Each time one of them moved the other seemed to know just where to step as if they had done this a thousand times before.Hermione was moving with ease across the deck, like she had been on a ship all of her life.Hermione was so absorbed in what she was doing that she didn't see the man approaching on her from the right.She heard Will yell at her but couldn't make out what he was saying.So she turned to see what he had said...that was a mistake.As soon as she turned to her left the man took this moment to strike.His sword caught Hermoine's left forearm, slicing in to the flesh there.She let out a scream, whipped her right arm around and slashed the man in his stomach causing him to fall to the deck clutching at his entrails, which had come spilling out to join him on the deck, he died screaming.Will and Jack started to run towards her to try and aid her and she just waved them off saying, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." She moved off to continue fighting.Although she could only use one arm she still kicked pirate arse.

The fight seemed to last a short eternity but, in reality it only lasted about another thirty minutes or so.After the rest of the pirates were being either run off or pushed over the side to finish dying in the cold water, Jack told Will to take Hermione to the captains cabin and fix her up.Will then lead her down to Jack's room, where he set about wrapping up her arm.

"You were very good out there.Where did you learn to handle a sword like that?" Will asked as he wrapped long strips around the wound on Hermiones arm.

"Well my parents wanted me to take piano lessons and I refused, then they wanted me to take dance lessons and I refused those to, so they finally asked me what lessons I _would_ take and I said sword fighting lessons. I, of course thought that would make them leave the whole idea of me taking extra lessons by the wayside, but I was wrong.They agreed.I started my lessons when I was eight and have been going to them ever since." She was babbling and she knew it but she had to do something to take her mind off of the pain.

"There. All done." He tied off the bandage just as Jack burst through the door.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Jack yelled

"I was just wanted to help," Hermione replied.

"Wanted to help? You could have got yourself killed!"

"Do you think I didn't know that? I knew exactly what I was getting myself into!" Hermione shouted back at him.

"Oh you did, did you? Well I don't think you really comprehend what...here why don't I show you just what you 'got yourself into' ? Come with me," he said, grabbing her un-injured arm and dragging her back up to the deck.

He yanked her forward and jabbed his finger angrily towards where the fight took place,"One of those men, those _dead _men, could have been you."

Hermione, who hadn't been letting herself think of what she had done, was forced to acknowledge the lives she had taken.' I killed some of those men...in cold blood...I'm...I'm horrible,' she sank to her knees and began to shake, tears started to fall down her cheeks as she bit back a sob."What have I done?" she whispered over and over, as she began to rock gently back and forth.

Jack, who hadn't yet realized what he had done, didn't see Hermione sink to the deck.So he was rather bewildered when he turned back around to deliver another scathing remark and saw Hermione rocking back and forth and mumbling to herself on the floor.He shot a questioning look at Will, who just gave him a glare in return."You shouldn't have done that Jack," he said shaking his head.

"Done what? I was just wanted her to see what could have happened to her if she had made a mis-step..."

"Yes, but did you stop to think that this may have been her first real fight? Or that this was the first time she has ever had to kill someone? Did you stop to think that maybe, just maybe, all of this," he waved his arm, indicating the bloody, body strewn deck,"hadn't _really _sunk in yet?!" When he didn't get a reply he sighed and spoke again,"I didn't think so.I'll take her back to your cabin."

Will started to bend down and pick Hermione, who was still quietly sobbing and mumbling to herself, up off of the deck,when Jack stopped him,"No," he said, moving towards her,"This is my fault, I'll take care of her." He picked her up and moved towards his cabin, as he started walking a hoarsely whispered "I'm sorry love," could barely be heard over the girls sobs.

**

* * *

**Harry and Ron went through the rest of the day in such a daze that they even forgot to frightened during Care of Magical Creatures.Nor did they notice the sympathetic and worried glances Hagrid kept giving them throughout class.They were so lost in their own thoughts that they didn't even respond to the taunts and jeers their Slytherin classmates sent their way.By the time class was done Hagrid wasn't the only one sending worried looks their way. 

"Hey, Harry, Ron," Neville called to them as they made their way back to the castle."Wait up!" He said jogging to catch up with the duo.

"What do you want Neville?" Ron asked absent-mindedly.

"What's the matter with you two? And where's Hermione? I haven't seen her since Transfiguration," he asked,catching up with them.

"Nothing's wrong Neville. We're just having a long, _long _day that's all. And as for where Hermione is, well...I'm not sure Dumbledore would like us to say anything about that," Harry said, speaking for the first time since they had left the Headmasters office.

Neville frowned at them,"Is she alright? She's not hurt is she? Or sick? I mean, she looked fine this morning when I last sa-mmph." His panicked rambling was cut short by Ron'shand clamping over his mouth. His vision was soon filled with an irritated looking redhead.

"Look, Neville! Stop going on about Hermione.She's not sick or hurt or what-have-you,she's just...not here right now, alright?" Ron said tiredly.

Harry let out an exasperated sounding sigh,"Ron, what part of 'not sure Dumbledore would want us to say anything' did you not understand?", he asked.Neville and Ron both looked at Harry, Neville with confusion in his eyes and Ron with a sheepish look in his.Ron looked back at Neville and seemed to realize his hand was still clamped over his mouth because he hurriedly released him and stepped back.

"Sorry Neville," he said, blushing,"Just forget what I said and don't worry about Hermione,alright?"

"Are you sure she's alright?" he asked, looking between his two friends."And Dumbledore knows about this?"

"Yes, and yes, Neville.Dumbledore doesn't seemed to concerned about all of this, so you shouldn't be either," Ron said.

"There is one thing we were wondering, though," Harry said.

"What?"

"Did you see anything out of the ordinary in the courtyard this morning? When we left Transfiguration and were on our way to Charms?"

"Besides the bright flash of light and the loud noise?"

"Yes, besides that," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Neville looked thoughtful for a few moments,and then said, slowly,"Well...I saw Seamus show something to Dean and then...well, I got somewhat...distracted..." He stopped and looked down, flushing to the tips of his ears.

"By what?" Ron asked.

Neville fidgeted for a moment before he finally spoke,"Well, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Terry Boot were behind Dean and Seamusand they were...," he stopped again, flushing an even deeper shade of red.Ron poked him in the shoulder to prod him into continuing.Neville sighed,"Theyweresnogginglikemad,"he said in a rush.the other two just looked bewildered.

"Mind repeating that again, but a little slower this time, mate?" Ron asked.

"Justin and Terry were snogging like mad.That's what distracted me.Alright?" Neville refused to look at them.For their part Harry and Ron just stood there with their mouths hanging open,looking rather remarkedly like fish on dry land.

"Well, that would certainly distract me," Ron said after a moment."I never thought Finch-Fletchley swung that way." Harry just looked at them, surprise written clearly on his face.

"What?!" Harry demanded of his friends.

"Everyone knows Terry is bi-sexual, but I had no idea that Justin liked blokes too," Neville said.

"Well _I_ didn't know about Terry," Harry said, pouting slightly.Neville and Ron both smirked at him and his cheeks turned pink

"Of course you wouldn't Harry, not when you eat, sleep and breath Ginny.In fact I'm always amazed at how you can pass any of our classes with the way your always mooning after her," Ron said matter-of-factly.Harry just glared at him.Neville chuckled and shook his head at their antics.

"I have to get going guys.I'll see you at dinner.Alright?" Neville said by way of parting.

"Yeah, alright mate,see you later," Ron said, waving at his retreating back."Come on Harry,let's go see if Dumbledore has found out anything about where Hermione could be," he stopped and turned to Harry with excitement in his eyes."Maybe he's figured out how to get her back!"

"I would settle for finding out who cast that other spell."

"Why?"

"Because then I could beat him into bloody mud," Harry said, anger very evident in his voice.

"And if it was a girl?" asked a smiling Ron.

Harry didn't even have to think about that."Then I waould ask Ginny to turn _her_ into bloody mud."

"Harry, you know you're my best mate and all so please don't take what I'm about to say the wrong way."

"And that would be..."

"You are seriously mental."

Harry just looked at his friend and burst into laughter.Ron shook his head, his laughter soon joining Harry's as the two of them continued on their way to the castle.

**

* * *

Next chapter:**A little sexual inuendo...ok so maybe more than a little sexual inuendo but not to much...and it's no worse than anything you've already read in this story...there's just a bit more of it... 

And again thanks for reading


	4. You Suck And I'm Leaving

**DISCLAIMER:** Not ours we're just borrowing the characters for our own twisted amusement... "we" being Mel and Am and "characters" being the characters from the Harry Potter world as well as some of the characters from...as you found out chapter, 2 Pirates of the Caribbean...we'll put them back when we're done with them we promise...all though they might be a little worse for wear when we _do_ finally get done with them...

**A/N**: As always we know our grammer and punctuation kinda sucks...we're sorry 'bout that...we're still looking for a beta if you're intrested you can find our email addy in our profile...Oh and we made a mistake in saying that there will be sexual inuendo in this chapter..as in there's not.So if you were lookin' forward to that you'll have to wait until next chapter.

Draco: Hey! Am,Mel! When am I going to be back in the story?!

Mel: When ever Am lets you outta the closet.

Draco: And when will that be?

Am: When you agree to let Blaise kiss you and let me take pictures.

Draco: NEVER!!!

Mel: Well then your never getting out Draco..besides you know you want Blaise to kiss you.

Draco: No I don't!(he's in denial)

Blaise: Come on Draco it won't be that bad it will be like at that one party when you-

Draco: SHUT UP BLAISE!!!!!

Am: Told you,you were in denial

Draco: Am Not!

Am: Are Too!

Draco: ARE NOT!

Am and Blaise: ARE TOO!

Mel: Well on with the story!

* * *

Jack laid Hermione down on the bed.She still hadn't stopped crying and Jack wasn't sure how to comfort her. So he just sat there next to her on the bed and slowly rubbed her back. He knew that he should probably say something but _what_ he wasn't sure. It took him a few minutes to decide what he should say and even when he did come up something, he wasn't really sure it would help.

"Hermione?" Jack asked in a soft voice.

"Look I'm sorry for what I did. It just's that...I don't know...I'm sorry alright?" Jack took a breath before continuing.

"I didn't realize what I was doing,I just wanted to show you what could of happened to you. I wanted you to know the danger that you put yourself in, by going out there like you did." Jack looked down at Hermione who by now had finally stopped crying.

"I'm sorry" Hemione said barely above a whisper. "I just wanted to help." She looked up into Jack's eyes, her own begging for forgiveness.

"That's alright..that was your first time killing someone wasn't it?" asked Jack

"Yes...,I was so caught up in trying to prove to myself that I could help,that I didn't realize that I was _actually _killing some of those men," she answered with a shudder."I can't believe that I killed some of those men...I mean I fought, before in the Wizarding War,but didn't I have to kill a single person."

"How can you fight in a war and not kill someone?" asked Jack with a confused look.

"Well I used different spells,charms,and hexes to disarm people." she replyed

"Ummmm...right, haven't a clue what any of those are." Jack said with a chuckle.

"Here let me explain." Hermione said with a chuckle of her own.

So Hermione explained a little about the different about spells,charms,hexes,and how they work and a little about Hogwarts and her life there. Jack and Hermione spent the next three hours just talking,they talked about anything and everything, whatever kept Hermione's mind off the men she killed. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice when Will brought in a tray of food and set it on the table.After a while Jack fell alseep with Hermione curled up next to him.

* * *

Harry woke up late the next day,to Ron poking him,(jabbing really) in his side. He let out a mumbled curse,rolled over and buried futher under the covers. Ron let an exasperated sigh and yanked the covers off of him,dumping his friend on the cold floor in the process.

"Get up Harry."

"Why? I'm _warm _in here and I _won't _be out there. If you're that bored go bother Hermione,I'm sure she's already up", Harry said groggily as he climbed back in bed. Ron threw a pillow at him.

"Harry you git.Hermione's gone,remember? She has been since yesterday."

"What?!" he yelled,bolting upright and nearly falling out of bed again.Yesterdays memories came flooding back to him,the customary argument between classes,the bright flash of light,the loud noise,and the sudden absence of Hermione. He looked up at Ron,his green wide.

"It wasn't a dream?" he asked his voice small.

"No mate,it's not,"Ron answered,sounding for all the world like a heart-broken child.

Harry was about to say something to comfort his friend(even though he had no comforting words to say),when he suddenly found his lap filled with a cheerful Ginny. She kissed his cheek.

"Good morning boys.Sorry about missing our date last night Harry but McGonagall gave me a detention to be served last night with Filch.I didn't even have a chance to leave you a note, and I was dead tired when I got in last night.Hey where's Hermione?" she suddenly asked, looking from one boy to the other. It took a few seconds for their odd silence and forlorn looks to register. Her smile disappeared when she realized there was something amiss.

"What?" she asked crawling out of Harry's lap. "what's wrong with Hermione? Is she sick? Hurt?" Ginny was nearly shouting by this point.Ron just sighed and Harry looked away. She was starting to panic now.

"She's not..she's hasn't..is she...gone?" Tears were filling her eyes as she thought of all the things that could be wrong with her best friend. Harry noticed this and rushed to reassure her that Hermione was ok.

"No,no,no Ginny,Hermione's not sick or hurt,She's just...not here," he said as he pulled her into his arms,holding her tight.

"What does 'not here' mean," she sniffed.

"It means just what he said,Gin.Hermione just...diappeared."

"I don't understand what that means Ron."

"Well it's like this..." He and Harry explained what happened and answered her questions as best they could,and by the time they were done,Ginny wanted the blood of whoever was reaponsible.

"We have to find whoever cast that other spell and turn them in to a bloody smear on the ground," she said angrily.

"And if we do that how are we supposed to out what spell he used?" Harry asked his lips turning in to a slight grin.

Ginny thought about this for a moment then said,"We make him tell us what the spell was _then _we turn him in to a bloody smear on the ground."

"Sounds like a good plan to me-let's get going",Ron said with a grin and made his way to the door with Ginny following. She stopped at the door,saying over her shoulder " You might want to get dressed first Harry...not that I mind seeing you half dressed,but I can name about five people who would." And with that she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Hermione groaned as the sunlight hit her face.She went to roll over to get away from the sun but found that she couldn't move. She realized that there was an arm around her waist.She rolled over to tell Draco to let her up,but when she came face to face with the owner of the arm she realized that it wsn't Draco.Upon realizing this she let out a little scream,waking her bed partner.

"What the bloody hell?!" yelled Jack

"Sorry Jack, I had forgotton where I was for a second and panicked"

"It's alright," Jack said getting out of bed. "How you feelin' this mornin' love?"

"Well I'm still a little shaken, and not completely over...it...but I think I'll be alright."

"Good, what 'bout your arm?" Jack asked while putting on a new shirt.

"A little sore but fine."

"Alright I'm gonna go see 'bout the crew and get you some food," Jack said walking towards the door.

"Jack do you think that I could get some new clothes?" she asked pulling on her shirt

"I'll see what Anamaria has for ye." with that Jack left Hermione with her thoughts

Hermione sat there thinking about everything that had happened. She wondered how she ended up on Jack's ship,how she even got here,and how she was going to get home. She wondered what and how Harry,Ron and Ginny were doing. She knew that they must being going mental wondering where she was,and if she was ok. She wished she could find a way to let them know that she was ok.Jack came back in and handed her some clothes,which were a pair of black pants,a white blouse,boots and a red bandanna,and some food.

After she changed and ate Hermione made her way out on deck.She saw everyone moving around doing something,she was looking for Jack to see if she could help out in anyway.She thought about what had happened last night,and involuntarily, shuddered.She still couldn't get those images out of her head,yet she didn't want any one here thinking that she couldn't take it.For some reason Hermione didn't think that the crew would take to her not being able to handle her own. She was shaken out of her memories when some man demanded that she move.

"You might not want to stand right there." said a voice behind Hermione causing her to jump.

"Oh sorry Will. I was lost in thought," she said

"Thats's ok...so how are you this morning?"

"Fine..a little shaken, but fine."

"Good.So I take it you're looking for Jack?" Will asked

"Yes, I was going to see if there was anything I could to do help."

"Well follow me and I'll take you to Jack."

"Alright."

Hermione found Jack at the other end of the ship. After convincing him to let her do something,do _anything _he finally had Anamaria teach her some things.Anamaria showed Hermione how to walk the rig,tie the masses,clean the deck (with out spilling the water) among other things.Later on that night after Hemione finished all her work she headed to Jack's room.On her way there she noticed that a lot of the crew including Jack and Will were havin' a little 'party'. She stopped to see what was going on,but stayed back a little bit as so not to intrude.She noticed that they were telling stories and drinking,drinking _what_ she didn't know.She went to walk away when she heard her name being called.

"Hermione, love why don't you come join us?" Jack asked

"I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsence young lasse come sit and listen." came a voice Hermione recognized as Gibbs.

"Are you sure?" she asked still not wanting to intrude unless they were all certain.

"Aye!" everyone said at once.

So Hemione sat down next to Jack,while everyone continued with the story telling.Hermione sat there listing to stories of grand adventures.After about thirty minutes of listing to the stories Hermione asked Jack what everyone was drinking because they all seemed drunk.

"They be drinking the best thing in the world love," Jack answered.

"And that would be...?" asked Hemione.

"RUM!" yelled a drunk Jack.

"And what makes rum the best drink in the world?" questioned Hermione.

"Because I say it is."

"So just cause you say it is I'm suppose to believe it is?"

"You could always try it and see for yourself," Jack said in a playfull manner.

"I'd rather not"

"What, are you scared that you'll like it and prove me right?"

"No."

"Then drink some and prove me wrong love," Jack said handing her a bottle.

Hermione stared at the bottle then at Jack,then back at the bottle.'What the hell, might as well what could go wrong?' thought Hermione to herself.

"Fine I will," Harmione said taking the bottle.She brought it to her lips and drank half of the bottle before bringing it back away from her lips.Despite the burning on the way down she had to admit that it wasn't _too_ bad,but she wouldn't tell Jack that.

"Well?" inquired Jack.

"It's...ok," answered Hermione already feeling the affects of the rum.

"Well then finish it, you don't be wastin' good rum," said Jack before taking another swig from his already half empty bottle.

Hermione did just that,althought not sure why she did,but again what the hell, why not? Hermione ended up drinking another half of a bottle, it would of been a full bottle but Jack took it from her and finished it.Which caused a little fight between the two. Hermione ended up getting so drunk that Will had to not only help Jack back to his room,but ended up having to carry Hermione there too.

* * *

Next chapter: Hermione wakes up...Will and Hermione have a little "talk"...and we think they start on their way to Tortuga but we're not really sure...oh and Harry,Ron and Ginny search for some reveng--we mean "answers"...

Thanks for reading


	5. I'm Scared And I'm Running Away

DISCLAIMER: Not ours we're just borrowing the characters for our own twisted amusement... "we" being Mel and Am and "characters" being the characters from the Harry Potter world as well as some of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean...we'll put them back when we're done with them we promise...all though they might be a little worse for wear when we do finally get done with them...

A/N: As always we know our grammar and punctuation kinda sucks...we're sorry 'bout that...we're still looking for a beta if you're interested you can find our email addy in our profile...Oh and this chapter has a little angst

* * *

Hermione woke up to an empty bed which was weird,because Jack was always there. She had been on the Pearl for about three and a half weeks now.She had adjusted to life on a it pretty well,it was almost like she had been on a ship her whole life. Everyone here had welcomed her with open arms,although it could of been the fact that Jack had told everyone not to bother her too much,or they would be thrown off the ship. Hermione knew everyone here by name but she was closest to Will,Anamaria,and of course Jack,I mean how can you not be close to some one you were sharing a bed with?

While getting dressed Hermione's mind stated to wander. Even though she loved it here on the Pearl Hermione still missed her old life especially Harry,Ron,Ginny,and Luna. She even missed Draco...well not Draco himself but more like the things he could do. Hermione tried not to think about her friends too much,it just caused her pain and she didn't want to spend the rest of her time here depressed. She had finally given up on the idea that she would see her friends and family or Hogwarts ever again. She accepted the fact that the Pearl was her home and the crew was her family. Don't get her wrong, she liked everyone here but they weren't the people that she grew to love over the years. Every night she would go to sleep and pray that it was all some dream,and that when she woke up she would back in her bed at Hogwarts,yet her prayers were never answered. So after a few days she gave up on ever returning home and decided to make the best of it.

During her time here Hermione had really got to know Jack better. She found out that he really really loves his rum,and that he's always at least a little drunk,though that doesn't really bother her as much as one would think.She also found out that Jack has a really dirty mind. Take the other day for example...

(Flash Back)

_"Draco is always going on about how much bigger his wand is compared to Ron's," Hermione was telling Will.  
_

_"Well love just remember 'It's not the size of the ship,it's the motion of the ocean,"Jack said, with a wink.  
_

_"What are you talking about Jack?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow  
_

_"What were you talkin' about love?"  
_

_"The wands that we use at school."  
_

_"Oh well never mind then,continue on," Jack said, as he walked back out of the room.  
_

_Hermione though about it for a few seconds then realization flashed on her face."What a dirty mind you have Jack,"Hermione said, laughing._

(End of flash back)

Yes Jack had a rather dirty mind,but Hermione also got used to that too. Hermione's favorite thing to do was talk to Will. They talked about almost everything. Hermione and Will talked every night after their work was done. Never before or they would have Jack yelling at them.Will told her about Elizabeth and they're life together.She asked him what he was doing on a ship if he had Elizabeth.He told her it was because Elizabeth's Aunt Ellen had gotten sick,and at first he went with her.But once they got there,their escort had been put in jail. And seeing as how Will and Elizabeth couldn't be left alone and Elizabeth said that Will didn't really need to be there Will decided to leave.As Will was leaving he ran in to Jack who was running from some other pirates and Will some how got caught in the middle of the fight. After helping out, Jack asked Will if he wanted to come with him,Elizabeth said that he should go,seeing as he couldn't stay there with her.So thats how Will got on the ship. Jack came in to the room to see what was taking Hermione so long to get dressed.She told him that she had got lost in thought,and that she would be up on deck in a minute.

"Well 'bout time you got up here." Jack said, once Hermione got on deck.

"Oh do be quiet Jack,at least I'm here.So what do you want me to do today?" asked Hermione

"Nothing, were heading in to Tortuga so you can do what ever you please today."

"Why are we going there?"

"To stock up," said Jack, walking away with a wink.

"Well at least I'll be able to get on land for a few moments," Hermione said to herself, walking off to find Will.

She found him leaning on the rail.He looked deep in thought,staring out into the water.He looked so troubled. Hermione decided to go and see what was wrong."Will?" Hermione asked,putting a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump."Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"That's alright Hermione," Will said, looking back out in to the sea.

"What's wrong?" she asked, wanting to know what was wrong with her friend

"Nothing."

"Will, I may not have known you that long but I _have_ known you long enough to know when something's wrong.You know that you can tell me anything," she said, making Will look at her.

After a few minutes Will spoke,"I was just thinking."

"About what?" Hermione asked,noticing for the first time the look of pain in Will's eyes.

"Sasha,"came Will's soft reply.

"Who's that?"

"Sasha was a very very close friend," Will said after a long pause.

"Was?" came Hermione's hesitant reply

"Sasha died two years ago today."

"Oh Will, I'm so sorry," Hermione said placing her hand on Will's arm. "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Hermione.

Will shook his head no.

"It might help," Hermione said, knowing that it would.

"Where do I start?"

"Well the beginning is usually the best," she said, with a small smile.

"I met Sasha when I was about 13,we had met at the market. We became fast friends,best friends,we did everything together. We always had fun no matter what we were doing. Sasha helped me practice my sword fighting,Sasha also helped me get into alot of trouble.We would spend all day together just being kids.We learned how not to be afraid of things together.We were as close as two people could get without being family.We had been friends for about two years before everything changed. I started to develop feelings for my _best friend_ but was afraid to say anything. Then one day while we were sitting around in our secret spot,Sasha kissed me. That was our first kiss,and we shared it with each other.That's when I found out that Sasha had feelings for me too. We decided to court one another in secret,because we didn't want everyone to know.We wanted to keep the relationship private,something that was just between us. We wooed each other for two years and everything was going great,we were each others first love's. Nothing could come between us.That's when it happened. Sasha was working at one of the sea-side inn's,when a storm hit.The inn was already falling apart,so it didn't last long. Sasha was making sure everyone had gotten out safely,when the roof fell in. Sasha never made it out." Will finished his story with tears in his eyes,then said,"And what hurt almost as much as losing my greatest friend,was the fact that I couldn't mourn Sasha like a lover should."

"What a heartbreaking story," Hermione said with tears in her eyes too."But why couldn't you mourn her like you wanted to?"

"Because our relationship wasn't aloud."

"Why?"asked Hermione with confusion written on her face.

"I...I can't tell you."

"Why not?If your afraid I'll tell someone I won't, you know that," said Hermione as squeezed Will's hand.

"Because Sasha wasn't female," Will whispered.

Hermione stood there taking in everything Will said. Will took her silence as a bad sign.

"Now you think of me differently don't you?" asked Will in a slightly hurt voice.

"What?! No,no,not at all,it doesn't matter to me if you like men or women,you are my friend no matter what."

"Really? It doesn't bother you at all? You sure?"

"I'm positive," she said, giving Will a reassuring smile.

"Good, I'm glad. You're the only person I've ever told,I've never even told Elizabeth,so please don't tell anyone else,please Hermione?"

"Don't worry,Will I won't tell a soul," Hermione said.

After that they both just stood there look out into the sea. Watching it rush against the side of the ship,both lost in thought.One thinking about their lost lover,the other thinking about their lost friends.One thinking about how they would change so many things given the chance,the other thinking about how much their life has changed in the past three weeks.They were both pulled out of their thoughts when someone yelled; "LAND HO!"

"Well looks like we're here," Will said, turning around to go find Jack.

'That is Tortuga? Doesn't look to bad.' Hermione thought to herself as she followed Will.

"So Jack what are we going to do in Tortuga?" asked Hermione, when she and Will found Jack.

"We?" asked Jack

"Yes 'we', I'm going to see if maybe I can find a wizard to help me get home."

"Sorry love but you're staying on the Pearl."

"What! You have got to be kidding me! There may be a wizard there that can help me!" Hermione said, almost yelling.

"Well I'll ask around for you," Jack said

"Jack you can't just go around asking people if they are a witch or wizard," Hermione said matter-of-factly

"Maybe not,but either way you're not getting of this ship," Jack said turning to Will and Anamaria," You two stay and watch the ship."

"Aye," Will and Anamaria said in unison

Jack walked closer to Will and whispered in his ear,"Make sure Hermione doesn't get off the ship."

"I will Jack."

Hermione who knew that there was no use in arguing with Jack, walked off to the other side of the ship.  
'Well if Jack won't let me go with him then I just have to leave the ship after he leaves' Hermione thought to herself, already forming a plan in her head.

* * *

By the time Saturday evening came about the three Gryffindors were still no closer to finding whoever cast the other spell on Hermione.

Harry and Ginny,coming from opposite directions,met up with Ron in front of the Great Hall,and by the looks on the faces of the other two,Harry knew they had as much luck as he had in finding out any information on their mystery spell caster.Ron's hopeful look quickly faded when he saw his own frustration mirrored on their faces.

"No luck?" Ginny asked,slipping her hand into Harry's,and looking from Harry to Ron and back again.When the two slowly shook their heads was when she began to truely worry that she might never see her best friend again.Ron tried to assuage the worry he saw in her eyes,"I'm sure Dumbledore has had better luck than we have,so don't worry to much,alright Gin?"

She nodded,giving him a half smile.

"Weren't you supposed to walk with Luna to supper?" Harry asked.Ron looked confused by the sudden change of topic for a moment,then looked up at the clock over the doors to the Great Hall(1).He gave a small yelp and took off towards the Ravenclaw tower,yelling over his shoulder on his way;"Come on,you two,I don't want to keep her waiting too long,she may wander off and I mightn't ever find her,and it's all ready been two days since I've seen her last,"he said right before he rounded a corner and was gone from sight.Harry and Ginny smiled at one another,rolled their eyes and ran off after him.

The three of them arrived at the door to the Ravenclaw tower gasping for breath and clutching their sides.Ron stopped what looked to be a second year Ravenclaw,"Have you seen Luna?"

"Who?" the girl asked.

"Luna Lovegood," supplied Ginny.

The girl thought for a minute,"Oh,you mean Loony Luna?" she said, with a sneer.

"You watch your mouth you little git," snarled Ron.

"Or what? You're not a Ravenclaw,you can't order me about," she said,her sneer becoming more pronounced.

"I don't have to be a bloody Ravenclaw to 'order you about'.I'm a _prefect_ and that's my girlfriend you're talking about,so you _will_ show her some respect or I will make _sure_ you regret ever getting out of bed this morning," he said,advancing on the girl until he towered over her,his face red with anger.The girl,who had turned white,paled even further when she saw his prefect badge.She began to stutter and apology when Ginny butted in,her hand raised in a quieting gesture,"Just tell us if you've seen her."

"Last I saw her she was poking the suit of armor across from the fireplace in the common room.That was about five minutes ago," she said in a small voice.

"Go.Get.Her._Now_." Ron growled.

"Please," Harry added,shooting Ron a glare.

The girl ran.When she returned she had Luna with her.

"Thank you Nancy,you had better go now before the pooka befuddles you too," Luna said in her typically dreamy voice.She drifted over to Ron and kissed him on the cheek,then wandered over to the closest suit of armor and began examining it,poking and prodding it in various places,making little noises along the way.Ginny giggled and walked over to her,"What are you doing Luna?"

"Looking for Keeve.Have any of you seen him?"

Ginny looked at Harry and Ron and they shook their heads,"No,we don't think so...what does he look like?"

Luna thought for a few moments,walked over to Ron,wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest,"Hmm...he's about six inches tall,pale green,has large dark eyes,gossamer like wings,pointed animal-like ears,and _very_ soft fur.He looks like any other Boon really,but he was _my_ Boon and now that silly pooka has chased him away.I really must find him." She sounded vaguely distressed.This fact alone worried the other three quite a bit,because Luna was _never_ distressed.Ron tightened his arms around her and whispered comforting words to her.

"Um...Luna,what's a 'Boon'? And a 'pooka'?" Harry asked.

"Faeries,Little People,Nature Spirits,they go by all kinds of names and come in all shapes and sizes,Keeve has been with me since my birth and was supposed to be with me until my death,just like he was with my grandmother before me," she answered,burying her head further into Ron's chest.

"And what's a 'pooka'?" Ron asked.

"He's the Prince of faery glamour,an untrustworthy one I might add.He weaves spells to befuddle and muddle human senses as well as our judgement.His spell made me think Keeve had done something unforgivable and I told him to leave,that I never wanted to see him again.When the spell wore off I realized what I had done and why I had done it and Keeve was gone," she sighed."I've been looking for him since Thursday night.I thought I found him yesterday morning when there was that big flash of light and loud noise in the courtyard,but that was just Draco flinging a spell at Hermione when Seamus' wand acted up.I bet Seamus' wand trouble was due to that pooka too."

The three of them stared at her in shock,mouths hanging open."What? It's true.Pooka's love to cause mischief whenever they can,so I wouldn't put it past him."

"Did you just say _Draco_ was the one who cast the other spell in the courtyard yesterday?" Harry demanded.

"That's what I just said." She kissed Ron's cheek again and turned away."I'm going down to supper,maybe Keeve will be there.Let me know when you find Draco.I think I should like to see what you do to him when you catch him." And with that she was gone.

"I should have known it was the incredible bouncing ferret," Harry spat.

"I'll kill him.I'll kill him dead...like with a rock...or something,"(2) Ginny hissed, sounding for all the world like an angry cat.

"Not if I get to him first you won't," Ron said, taking off for the Great Hall.

"Ronald Weasley-you will let me have a turn at him too,or I'll tell mum!" Ginny hollered,chasing after him

"Hey!What about me?" Harry yelled,running after the other two.

They burst through the doors to the Great Hall,glaring at the Slytherin table,looking for Draco.Ron stormed over to the Slytherins table,grabbed a first year by his robes and jerked him out of his seat."_Where's Malfoy?_" All the boy could do was squeak."Answer me!" Ron yelled.

Just then Snape stalked over and smacked him in the back of the head."Un-hand him _Mr._Weasley_.Now!_" he snapped.Ron dropped the boy and he scrambled back to his seat,wide eyed and shaking.

"You will tell me what the meaning of this--_display_--is,and you will do so _now_," Snape, said coldly.

Ron just glared at him and lied through his teeth."Malfoy has been spreading all sorts of of rubbish about my sister and it's made her cry."

Snape looked to where Ginny was standing with her head buried in Harry's neck,shoulders shaking.He then turned back to Ron."That's still no reason to harass a student.Twenty-five points from Gryffindor,and you should count yourself fortunate you aren't receiving detention also." Ron shot Snape a dirty look as the man walked back to the Head table.

"We'll get Malfoy tomorrow," Harry said when Ron joined them.The trio then made their way to the Gryffindor table to begin plotting the capture of one Draco Malfoy.Harry stopped suddenly as a thought occurred to him,causing Ron and Ginny to bump into him,nearly knocking him over.

"What is it mate? Do you see Malfoy?" Ron asked excitedly.

"No,I was just thinking...how did Luna know we're planning on..._doing_ something nasty to Malfoy?"

"Well it could be that she saw the positively _murderous_ gleam in your eyes when his name was mentioned," Ginny said,giving the two a shove to get them moving again.

"Yeah,like _you_ have any room to talk.I seem to recall a certain red-headed girl saying something about 'killing him dead like with a rock or something'," Ron quipped.Ginny did what any young well brought up witch would do;she stuck her tongue out at him and walked away.

* * *

(Draco Land)  
"I hope Hermione's back,please let here be there,I can't avoid Scarhead and the Weasel forever,and if they find out that I'm the one who cast the other spell I'm dead," Draco mumbled to himself,on his way to the Great Hall. He woke up early on a Sunday just to see if Hermione was back,after spending just about all day Saturday trying to find her. He walked into the Great Hall,which was nearly empty with the exception of a few Gryffindors,Ravenclaw's and some Slytherin's. The aforementioned Gryffindors were talking about a certain bushy-haired female Gryffindor...or rather the lack thereof. "Bloody hell! She's still not back" hissed Draco, from in between Crabbe and Goyle at the half empty Slytherin table. After trying to decide whether or not to tell Dumbledore about what happened,Draco came to this conclusion:  
"I'm not going to tell Dumbledore what happened-he'll just expel me.So I'm just going to go back to pretending that Hermione doesn't exist, and find some one else to shag." After finishing his food Draco, followed by Crabbe and Goyle,left the Great Hall.  
**

* * *

Next chapter: Is all Am...as in it's all about the Hogwarts side...will they finally corner Draco? Or will they lose him yet again?**

**A/N:1 **Yeah...we don't know if there really is a clock over the doors to the Great Hall,but we needed some way for Ron to see the time and we're to lazy to come up with anything original so you get a clock over the doors.

**A/N:2 **And here's yet another quote that isn't ours...Am thinks she found it in some webcomic she used to read but she isn't sure...if it's yours,or if you recognize any of the other quotes we've used so far as belonging to someone else,let us know so we can give credit where credit is due.

Thanks for reading.


	6. Opps They Died

**DISCLAIMER:** Not ours we're just borrowing the characters for our own twisted amusement... "we" being Mel and Am and "characters" being the characters from the Harry Potter world as well as some of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean...we'll put them back when we're done with them we promise...all though they might be a little worse for wear when we do finally get done with them...

**A/N:** As always we know our grammar and punctuation kinda sucks...we're sorry 'bout that...we're still looking for a beta if you're interested you can find our email addy in our profile.

**WARNING:** There's a whole load of sexual innuendo in this chapter...well kinda...it depends on how you look at it...and even though we don't think it's right that we should have to warn you about boy/boy relationships we will anyway...although it's totally up to you and how you choose to veiw certain situations...mostly because we haven't decided what we're going to do with that whole...thing...yet, and partly because we like to leave some things to your imagination.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Sundays wake up call was just as bad as Saturdays had been for Harry,with Ginny bashing him about his head and chest with a pillow.

"Finally! It took forever to wake Ron up,and took nearly as long to get you semi-coherent. Hurry up and get dressed,we don't want to miss Malfoy at breakfast.He should be heading there now," Ginny said in a cheerful rush.

Harry glared at her ,"You're so bloody _cheerful_ in the morning, and for that, I could kill you."

"Aww I love you too, Harry.Now get dressed." She threw some clothes at him and walked towards the door."The same goes for you too Ron.Hurry up, we haven't all day."

"Harry,Ron, you guys have _got_ to stop letting her in here like that.What if one us was wandering about in our underwear?" spouted Seamus from under his pile of blankets.

"Like you would care, 'Mr.-I'll-attempt-to-do-anything-that-looks-good-in-a-skirt," came Dean's muffled comment as he stuck his head out from under the foot end of Seamus' blankets.There was a brief scuffle under the covers as the two vied for space before Dean's head poked out near the top.Seamus rested his chin on his friends shoulder.

"Yes Dean,and this is why _you're_ currently in _his_ bed instead of your own," Neville said,yawning.

"What did you expect? In case you hadn't noticed, my bed _is_ right by the window," Dean paused,then added,"and it's cold."

Harry stretched and got out of bed."Just use a silencing charm or something next time,will you? It was nearly impossible for me to fall asleep last night."

"You're just jealous because we didn't ask you to join us," Seamus mumbled through a yawn.

Harry was about to reply when an owl he was begining to dread the sight of,started pecking at the window."Will someone let that bloody bird in?" Ron growled,covering his head with a pillow.

"I'll let the damn thing in if you get up," Harry said,as he finished dressing.

"But it's warm under here and it's not out there," he whined.

"So you want your sister to try one of her hexs on you?"

Ron thought this over for a moment or two,"Point."

"Well?"

"Fine,fine," Ron said as he finally got himself out of bed.

Harry opened the window and took the letter off of the leg that the owl held out to him,"I'm sure there's something for you to eat and a place to rest in the owlery,Puff." The owl hooted once and flew off.Harry quickly read the letter,then,swearing softly,put it in his pocket.

"Ready to go,Harry?" Ron asked him.

Harry just scowled and stomped out of the dorm.

"Well,I see you two have finally decided to show up,I thought the pair of you were going to sleep all morn-Harry,what's wrong?"Ginny stopped in mid rant,noticing the stromy look on Harry's face as he and Ron stepped into the common room.He growled and pulled out the letter he just received and thrust it at her saying,"Brook."

"What?Again?" She took the letter from him.She scanned it quickly and gave a disgusted sigh.

"Wait-who's 'Brook? Do I know her?" Ron asked.The other two ignored his questions and stepped through the portrait hole.They continued to ignore his pestering all the way to the Great Hall,where Ron stepped in front of them and demanded answers."Will you tell me who she is and why she's got your knickers in a twist," he shouted.

"Oh really Ron,act your age.If you must know,it was just a 'summer fling' Harry had.One that,might I add,was supposed to be over." With those last few words she turned to Harry,a questioning eyebrow raised.

Harry sighed,as if put upon."And it is.Brook just doesn't seem to know that,and stop giving me that look Ron.I didn't do anything wrong," he pouted.

"You call _cheating_ on my sister _'not doing anything wrong'_?!" Ron's face was an unhealthy shade of purple at this point,and quickly getting worse.He looked as if he was going to hit Harry and even took a menacing step toward him,before Ginny stepped inbetween them,giving her brother a dangerous look.

"That's _enough_,Ronald Weasley.You have no right to butt into our personal affairs,so back off!" she yelled.

"But Ginny,he..." Ron started,but Ginny cut him off."He didn't do _anything_ I don't know about,_and_ he even asked my consent when he didn't have to."

"What?" was his oh-so-intelligent response.

"Brook is a _boy_ I met over the summer.One who doesn't understand the meaning of 'It's over' apparently." He turned to Ginny, "How did you get him to leave _you_ alone?"

"Oh,I told him the same thing I tell all the boys who give me trouble."

"And that is...?"

"I just reminded him that I'm the _baby_ _sister_ to _six_ older brothers.He took it well after that."

Ron,who up until this point had benn standing with his mouth slightly open and eyes huge,looked from to the other and back again and finally said something."So what you're saying is Harry's _bi-sexual_ and you two..._shared_...a boyfriend?"

"Yes?" they replyed in unison.

He thought on this for a moment,nodded and said,"Alright,I can accept that,but there is one more thing I'm curious about,Harry."

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you liked blokes too?! Don't you think it's something your _best mate_ might want to know?! Because,in case you're wondering,it _is_ something one _best mate_ would want to know about another!" he yelled.

"Umm...I'm sorry? It didn't cross my mind? I apologize?" was all he say to the look of angry hurt on Ron's face.The two stood facing other for a long moment before they nodded once in understand,and the matter was dropped.

"Well,now that the two of you have had your 'moment' can we get on with the task at hand? Please?" Ginny said,tapping her foot impatiently.They gave her blank looks and she sighed,"You know...find ferret,torture information out of ferret,then beat said ferret until he's a bloody smear on the ground."

"But we have to find him first,we don't even know where to start," Ron said.

Ginny whipped out the Marauders map,and said,"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," and tapped it with her wand.The three of them crowded around it,looking for a Malfoy dot.Ron was the one that found him."He's in the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle...and they're coming this way!"

"Come on,we'll hide behind the pillar and get him when he comes out," Harry said,and they did just that.Malfoy came out a moment later,with Crabbe and Goyle right at his heels per usual.Ron and Ginny wasted no time in stunning the two ogres and they fell with a meaty,satisfying,thud.Malfoy jumped and turned around reaching for the wand he didn't have.His eyes went wide at the sight of his two goons lying on the floor,stunned,and Harry standing there with his wand pointed at his chest.All Malfoy could do was stare and give a very audible gulp.

"Malfoy.Tell us what you did to Hermione," Harry demanded,"and we promise not to hurt you...much."

Malfoy took a calming breath,smoothed down his robes,and fixed his customary sneer on his face before he answered."What makes you think I had anything to do with her disappearence?"

"We have a witness," Ron growled at him.

"Who?" ' Damn,damn,damn.If they have a witness then I'm done for.'

"None of your business _ferret_.Just tell us what you did to Hermione," Ginny hissed.

"Ha! You don't have any 'witness'.You're just accusing me because you don't like me." Malfoy began edging slowly backwards,hoping the other three wouldn't notice.

"Never mind who she is,just answer us!" Ron yelled,pointing his wand at Malfoy.

"Well,whoever she is,she's lying." Malfoy was preparing to run.

"Luna isn't a liar!","Shut your mouth Malfoy!" Ginny and Ron yelled at the same time.

Now Malfoy laughed."Luna the Lunatic?Your witness is _Luna_?You've _got_ to be kidding me.Who would believe _that_ nutter over me?"

"That's it!" Ron yelled as he launched himself at Malfoy.Malfoy took this opportunity to run like the scared little child that he was,and the chase was on.

"Get back here you poor excuse for a ferret." Ginny yelled as the three of them took off after him.

Malfoy ingored them of course and ran as if his life depended on it,which it did.He ran in the direction of Dumbledore's office,hoping to catch the old coot there.He slowed when he neared the gargoyle,franticly trying to remember the password,"Some muggle candy...what was it..it started with...an 'N'...oh come on you ugly brute,help me!" he yelled at the gargoyle.

"Why should I? I think I hear running footsteps coming closer-you might want to hurry it up," he answered.

Malfoy looked back the way he had come,straining his ears,trying to catch some sound but it was impossible to hear over his own heartbeat and panicked breathing.He looked back to the smirking gargoyle,"Noodle,needles,nerf,nerds,ne-"he said,naming off all the 'n' word that came to mind.

"Bingo! That's the one!",the gargoyle cheered.

"Well open the bloody door already!"

"No.I want to see what they're going to do to you.Hopefully it will be particulary grusome," the gargoyle cackled evilly.

"What?! I gave you the password-you have to let me in!" Malfoy's voice was getting higher and higher with fear.He could hear people yelling his name and the sound was getting closer every second...

"I don't have to do anything when the Headmaster isn't here,which he isn't,by the way."

"You mean to tell me that I've wasted all this time and Dumbledore isn't even here?!?"

"Yes."

"Then where is he?"

"He said something about visting Hagrid,I do believe," he answered helpfully.

Malfoy was off again,dodgeing students and staff alike.It didn't accur to him,in his terror,to seek help from one of the teachers.All he could think of was that the Headmaster would save him from the rabid Gryffindorks.He was outside and running down the steps when he head their shouts as more then incoherent sounds of rage,which just made him run all the more faster.

"Get back here so we can hurt you Malfoy!" one of them yelled-he thought it might be Ron.

He was nearing the front of Hagrids's hut when Dumbledore came walking out.He tried to slow down as not to run in to the old man,but it was no use,he was simply going too fast.He needn't have worried because the Headmaster just stepped to the side and let him run into what felt like a brick wall.

"Good day,Draco," was all Dumbledore said.Draco was about to beg-I mean ask- for help when what little air he still had in his lungs was suddenly and violently expelled as another body slammed into his,followed by two more,all going at high speed.

"Hey now.What's all this about?" Hagrid demanded of Harry,Ron,and Ginny,as Draco hid behind him.

"He...Hermione...loud...gone...spell..._Kill!,_"Harry said inbetween pants for air.Hagrid just looked at them confused.

"Care to say that again 'Arry,I didn't catch it the first time 'round."

"He's the one that used the other spell that made Hermione disappear!" Ginny said.

"Well now,I think I'll just get out yer way and let you three get on with it," Hagrid said,and evil glint in his small black eyes.

"You can't do that! You're a teacher! You have to protect me!" Draco hollered his eyes wide and panicky.

"Well seein' as it's _Sunday_ and that's my day off I don't _have _to do no such thing,"he said as he made to step out of the way.Dumbledore,who had been standing there quietly watching the scene unfold,cleared his throat.

"Is this true Draco? And I should warn you I _will_ know if you lie to me."

Malfoy shuffled his feet and looking everywhere but at the Headmaster,trying to decide what to do.His gaze landed on Harry,who lunged at him,and his mind was made up.

"Keep those three loons away from me and I'll tell you what happened!" he said in a rush hiding behind Hagrid again.

"HA! So Luna _was_ right! You are so _dead_ Malfoy," Ron said while making a grab for him.Dumbledore again cleared his throat.

"That's enought Mr.Weasley."

"But he-".

"I said that's enough.We won't be able to find out what spell he used if you break him.That can wait until later I should to my office.You can walk in front of me Draco,I think it would be safest that way," and the group walked off.

&&&&&&&&&&&

(Indeterminate Amount Of Time Later)

The five of them had made their way to the Headmasters office,without anything of note happing.

"Harry I want the three of you to wait out here while I talk to Mr.Malfoy." They gave gruding nods and he turned to the gargoyle along Draco." The two of them walked up towards his office.Malfoy,looking as if he was walking to his execution,was going as slow as he could.Ron made a half-hearted grab for him and he...well,he squeeked and ran after the Headmaster.

Harry,Ron,and Ginny sat down to wait for the Headmaster to get done with Malfoy.After about five minutes of Harry and Ron's arguing over who gets to maul Malfoy first,Ginny got up and wandered over to the gargoyle.

"I'm told you can talk..is that true?" she asked,feeling a little silly.

"When I fell inclined to,yes,I can," he said making her jump.

"Wicked! I'm Ginny.And you are...?"

"I do believe you're the first human in years to ask me that.Hello Ginny,my name is Cecile Leopold von Geoffery Sigmund Trifinn LeCas Montegue Hornby-Smith." Ginny looked overwhelmed,the gargoyle noticed this and said,"but you can call me Bob."

"Battery Operated Boyfriend?" she asked,tilting her head to the said,making her look remarkably like a puppy.

"Ginny!"Harry said sounding like he swallowed something the wrong way,and turning very pink,"We agreed not to talk about that unless we were alone!"

"Sorry Harry,it was the first thing that came to mind."

"Wait...what's a 'Battery Operated Boyfriend?" Ron asked.Ginny opened her mouth to answer him but Harry beat her to it.

"Don't ask Ron,just don't ask.You really don't want to know,trust me."

Ron was going to ask again anyway,but changed his mind when he saw how red his friends face was.The rest of their wait went by uneventfully,with the boys bickering good-naturedly,and Ginny and Bob talking quietly.Nearly an hour later Snape,McGonagall,and Flitwick came walking up to Bob."Nerds," said McGonagall,and entered the now exposed stairwell,after giving the three of them stern looks,Flitwick went next,waving happily as if distracted on his way by.Snape just snarled as he glidded past,following Flitwick.The three of them looked at each other and wished there was a way for them to eavesdrop on the conversation happening just a few feet away.About fifteen minutes later a very angery Snape came down the stairs leading a frightend looking Malfoy.

"Not.One.Word.From _any_ of you.The Headmaster will see the three of you along Draco,"was all he said as he stormed by.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ah,and here they are now.Sit where ever you like.Lemon drop?" Dumbledore said as they came into his office.

"Uh,no thanks Headmaster," Harry said,and the others shook their heads no.

"Hrm,that just means more for me." He begain to fiddle with two lemon drops that seemed to be stuck together,trying to get them unstuck.

"Mr.Malfoy has confessed to using the other spell that caused Ms.Granger's disppearence,and he has given me the name of the spell he used.Ah ha." He stopped speaking when he finally managed to get the candy seperated.He popped one in his mouth and sat quietly savoring it for a moment before he spoke again.

"Filius has informed me that he may know of a way to get our stray student home again.We will let you know when we find out anything of intrest.You may go."

"Will you let us know if we can do anything to help?" "Is there anything we can do?" Ginny and Harry asked at the same time,respectivly.

"Yes you can go about your day as the Headmaster suggested," McGonagall said.They looked at each other and sighed a 'yes professor' and turned to leave.

"Don't worry.We will get Ms.Granger back.I refuse to lose the most promising witch we've had in centuries,"Professor Flitwick said,determination in every word.They just nodded and left.

Ron went to find Luna as soon as they left Dumbledore's office,saying that he would help Luna with her search for Keeve,so as not to feel completely useless.Harry and Ginny spent the day together,first at the top of the Astromony Tower(coming down once for lunch),and when it got too cold,they sat in front in the fire in the common room,skipping dinner altogether.Ron and Luna joined them until it was time for Luna to go back to her own tower. Ginny was nearly asleep when Ron returned and suggest they all get some sleep. The boys agreed and the three went their seperate ways.

&&&&&&&&&&&

McGonagall stopped the them as they were leaving the Great Hall on their way to their classes Monday morning."You three come with me please," she said,briskly walking back towards the Head table.They,of course followed.She lead them through the door to the left,down a hallway,and to a room Harry never knew existed.

"What about our morning classes?' he asked.

"All of your teachers for your morning classes have been informed of your absence.They have also sent todays work _and_ todays homework." They groaned when they heard this.

When they arrived at their destination Professor Flitwick and Dumbledore were already there.

"Perfect timing Minervia.We are ready to begain," Dumbledore said upon their arrival.Harry looked around while the teachers were talking.There wasn't much to see,just a table with a few objects and books scattered on its surface and what looked like an archway.

"Uh,Headmaster,what's that for?" he asked pointing to the archway.

"Hmm? Oh, that's how Ms.Granger will be coming home."

There was a flare of purple light in the archway."The locater spell has been cast,"Flitwick said.

"Good,good."Dumbledore saw the confused looks on the three faces,"The locater spell will do just that,locate Hermione,and when it does we will be able to bring her home."

"How long will that take?" Ginny asked,nearly bouncing with anticipation.McGoagall gave her a dispproving look,which she chose to ingore.

"We've no idea,It could take a few minutes-which is why you're here by the way,I think she would like to see friends as soon as possible-or it could take several hours,or even several days.If that happens...well you three will have to continue about your days like normal,I should think," the Headmaster answered.They look appehensive at theat idea but nodded their agreement.They waited what seemed like hours but what was in reality only a few mintues.

"Headmaster,how will we know when the spell has found her?" Ron asked.

"The portal will change from purple to green when she is found."

They waited another twenty minutes before McGonagall told the three to go to their next class."But Professor,what if Hermione comes back and we aren't here? Ron protested.

"Then someone will come find you.Now get to class."

There was a bit of grumbling that quickly stopped when the word 'detention' was mentioned,and they left.Ron and Harry walked Ginny to her Herbology class,then sprinted to their own DADA class.The rest of the day went by in a blur,with them hardly paying any attention to their teacher or classmates.The upside to the day was the absolutely miserable look on Malfoys face,and even this didn't cheer them up very friends and teachers alike were brushed off again and again,eventually leaving the friends to their misery in peace.

By the time dinner rolled around,Harry and Ron had just about given up hope on ever seeing Hermione again,especially when they got to the Great Hall and looked to the Head table just to see Dumbledore shake his head,the twinkle absent from his eyes.Ron sighed unhappily as he picked at his food,and Harry loked at his plate wondering what life would be like without Hermione in it.

Ginny was reaching for Harry's hand when a loud crack was heard,followed by a now familier bright light.She started to stand up when something heavy landed in the large bowl of mashed pototos,covering the front of her and Harry's robes.The two stood in stunned silence until they heard a decidely _male_ groan coming from in front of them.Ginny,who was looking at Harry,saw his eyes widen slightly,and glaze over as he focused on what ever was in front of him,she followed his gaze and her breath caught in her throat."He's...gorgeous," Harry and Ginny said in unison.Just then they heard Ron give a 'whoop' and watched as he jumped on the table,ran across the other side,and jump off all the while yelling"Hermione! Hermione's back!"

Harry and Ginny's face broke into wide grin and they hurried to follow Ron.All any of them could think was _**Hermione's back**._

&&&&&&&&&&&

**Next chapter:** Is all about Hermione...which means that it's all Mel's doin' so if you have a problem with it I suggest you keep it to yourself 'cuz she can do angry real well...trust me I live with her.

Thanks for reading.


	7. Live by the pizza, die by the sword

**DISCLAIMER:** Not ours we're just borrowing the characters for our own twisted amusement... "we" being Mel and Am and "characters" being the characters from the Harry Potter world as well as some of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean...we'll put them back when we're done with them we promise...all though they might be a little worse for wear when we do finally get done with them...

**A/N:** Hey sorry that it took us so long to put up this chapter. We moved and didn't really have time to post so again sorry we keep ya'll wating and now on with the story.

**

* * *

**

Hermione waited 'till she was sure that Jack and the rest of the crew were off the ship,before she put her plan in to action. Her first plan was simple enough,just cause a small explosion on the other end of the ship,and then when Will and Anamaria went to check it out she would silp off the ship,but then she thought about it,it wasn't a very good plan,to many complications.So she settled with just sneaking out.She slowly made her way up the stairs,careful not to make too much noise.When she made it up on deck,she looked around for Will and Anamaria,the only other two people on board.She spotted them towards the other end of it talking so she slowly made her way to the side,being careful to stay in the shadows.She made it to the side and off the ship without any problems.

'Wow all that time sneaking around with Harry and Ron really did pay off.' Hermione thought to herself.

Slowly she made her way through the trees and bushes,again being careful not to make to much noise,lest Will and Anamaria hear her.She finally made it to where she could see Tortuga,and what she saw amazed her.There were people running around every where.Women getting chased,people getting in fights,drunk people passed out everywhere,things on fire.Hermione thought it was the worst place to stop for supplies..or stop at all.

'This is where Jacks getting his supplies?!' thought Hermione.'Well this would be the perfect place to find a witch or wizard,it would be easier to hide here.'

Hermione was about to walk out when she realized that she would stick out among the other women,and sticking out in a place like this wasn't a good thing.For one she didn't want Jack to find her-he would send her back to the ship-and two she didn't want the town people to bother her.So she took out her wand,said a spell and poof,her pants turned into a black flowing skirt,and her shirt turned into a deep red corset top.Then she took a blanket she found nearby and turned it into a hooded cloak to hide her face.

Hermione walked out of the bushes and carefully made her way around the people passed out and running around.She began to wonder how she herself was going to spot a witch or wizard.It's not like they look different then muggles.And it's not like she could walk around asking people if they were or knew someone who was a wizard or witch.So she figured she would just walk around 'till she spotted someone who could be a wizard or witch.

Hermione had been walking around for at least thirty minutes,and so far she hadn't found anyone who looked or acted like they would be able to help her.She was about to go back to the ship when someone bumped into her,or rather they collided into her.The person turned out to be a man,about five foot nine,long beard,blue eyes,lean,and was wearing ratty clothes.

"Watch were you're going woman!" the mystery person yelled.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there," Hermione said to him while wishing he wouldn't yell,for it was causing people to stare.

"Do you have any idea whom I am?" he demanded.

"No sorry can't say that I do,"Hermione answered getting rather ticked of at his tone of voice.

"I'm _THE_ Great Wizard Mitzelplix!" He said while striking a rather funny pose.

"Did you say wizard?" Hermione asked hoping she heard him right.

"Yes do you have a hearing problem?" he demanded

"No I was just making sure I heard you right."

'I wonder if he's really a wizard or if he's just drunk.'Hermione thought to herself.

"Well you did,now if you excuse me I have things to do," Mitzelplix said while walking away.

"Wait! Are you really a wizard or are you just making it up?"

"What?! Of course I'm a wizard!"

"Well I don't believe you," Hermione told him,she wanted proof that he wasn't lying before she asked him for help.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I don't."

"Well I'am."

"Then prove it to me show me some magic."

"Ok I will.Now watch this." Mitzelplix then took out his wand pointed it at a peice of wood,said a spell and the wood blew up.

"Hmm..well I was going for a pig but ok.There you have your proof."

'Well he will have to do.'thought Hermione.

"Mr.Mitzelplix do you think that you could help me?"

"Help you with what?"

"Well you see I'm not from around here and I need help getting home."

"Where are you from?"

"Well you might not believe me."

"Try me."

"I'm from the future."

"Your right I don't believe you." Mitzelplix said turning to leave.

"Oh but I am! I'm a witch from the future."

"How do I know you're actually a witch?"

"Here let me show you."Hermione then took out her wand pointed it at the burnt peice of wood and turned it into a pig.

"Well that only proves that you're a witch,but not that you're from the future."

"I don't have a way to prove that I'm from the future,can't you just believe me?" Hermione pleaded.

"No but I do have a way to prove that your telling me the truth,follow me."

Hermione had no choice but to follow.

Mitzelplix took Hermione to a small hut,and ushered her in.He started looking around for something,which gave Hermione time to get a good look at the place.It was rather messy,with books,food and other stuff all over the place.It looked like someone had come in and ransacked the place,yet Hermione doubted that was the case.Mitzelplix finally found what ever it was he was looking for because he looked at Hermione with a twinkle in his eye.That twinkle reminded her a lot of Dumbledore.

"Here take this and I will be able to tell if you are lying or not," Mitzelplix said handing Hermione a bottle.

"What is it?" Hermione asked eyeing the bottle wearily.

"It's Veritaserum."

"You want me to take that?"

"Yes don't worry it's only a small dose so it won't last long."

"Well if it gets you to help me then ok."

Hemione took the bottle and drank it.Mitzelplix asked her if she really was from the future and once he found out she wasn't lying told her that he would help her.They spent the next two hours trying to find a way to get her home,but nothing worked.So she decided that she had better get back to the ship.She figured that if Mitzelplix couldn't help her then maybe there wasn't a way for her to get home.

Hermione walked out of Mitzelplix's hut and started to walk back to the ship when she walked into someone,falling to the ground.She got up and went to head back to the ship when she suddendly found her way being blocked by four very large men,who didn't seem to want to let her leave.One of the men was about six foot,very muscular,had a scar going across his left eye,and short blond hair.The second was about the same height as the first give or take an inch.He was bald,lean built yet also muscular,and a tattoo on his right arm.Guy number three looked to be about five foot nine.He had long dark hair,was a little on the heavy side and had scars all along his arms.And guy number four was about the same height as guy number three.He had also had long hair but his was lighter then the third guy.He had a beard and an earring in his left ear,and he too was on the havey side.They were all wearing really ratty clothes,and looking like they rolled aoud in a pig pen...and smelled like it to.

"Well,well,well,what do we have here?" the first man asked,while staring at Hermione like a peice of meat.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked getting scared.

"Why you of course,it's been a while since we've had a new wench," the second guy said.

"I'm not a wench," Hermione said not liking the insult.

"You hear that Seth?She says she's not a wench," baldy(as Hermione referred to him) asked the first guy.

"Yeah Leo I heard her," Seth said.

"Well your female and on Tortuga so you have to be a wench," Leo said running a hand across her cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Hermione said smacking his hand away.

"Ohh feisty!" the man with a beard said while laughing.

"That she is Tom," Seth said

"Look just let me go I have people waiting for me,and if I don't show up they'll come looking for me," Hermione said

'Oh please let someone have noticed that I'm missing.'she silently pleaded.

"Nope sorry no can do,we found you so your ours," Tom said.

"Enough talk Charles,grab her," Seth said.

Charles-who Hermione failed to realize had gotten behind her-grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder,and they all started walking towards the woods.Hermione started screaming and beating on Charles' back demanding to be let go.They all chose to ingore her of course.

"Hermione!!!" someone who Hermione realized was Jack yelled.

"Jack!!! Help me!!!" Hermione yelled.

"Shite!! Hurry up lets go before they catch up!" Seth yelled and they all started to run.

Jack heard Hermione's yell and spotted her being carried away by some men.He grabbed Will and they started to run after the men and Hermione.Jack and Will were a good distance away from Hermione so if they slowed down any they were sure to lose her.They made it to the jungle but didn't see them any where.

"Bloody hell which way did they go?!" asked Jack in a panic.

"I don't know!" replied Will.

"Well find out!"

"And how am I suppose to do that?!"

"I don't know! This is your falt anyways!"

"My fault?!"

"Yes your fault mate.You're the one who let her sneak off the ship."

"Well if you would of just let her go with you in the first place,then she wouldn't have had to sneak off the ship!"

"Yeah..well.."

"JACK!!!!!! WILL!!!!!!!" came a yell from stright ahead of them..

"That way!" Jack and Will yelled at the same time,heading off into the jungle.

Hermione knowing that Jack and Will were following her,keep yelling,that was untill Leo stuffed something in her mouth.After a few minutes of running Seth and his friends ducked into a cave.They walked a few more minutes before dropping Hermione ungracefully on the ground.Seth told Tom to tie up Hermione's hands.They proceeded to light a few lanterns and rummage around,all the while not paying attention to Hermione,who was pulling out her wand from her waist.She reached up and took out the cloth that was in her mouth.She aimed her wand at a very large rock next to Charles and using 'Wingardium Leviosa' she levitated it over his head and dropped it,causing him to blackout.When Tom came over to see what happened Hermione did the same to him. 'Now for the other two.' Hermione thought to herself.Next to Leo there was some rope which Hermione used 'Incarcerous' on to tie him up.Hermione was about to go after Seth when said guy came up behind her and grabbed her knocking her wand out of her hands.

"Ahh so we have a little witch do we?How very nice," Seth said in Hermione's ear.

"Let me go!"

"I think not,it's going to be fun having you around."

Hermione and Seth struggled around for a little bit.Seth backhanded Hermione causing her to fall to the ground.She quickly grabbed her wand and used the 'Locomotion Charm' to throw him up aginst the cave wall making him blackout.Jack and Will-who were about ten minutes to late-came in right as Seth went flying across the cave.

"Well it took you guys long enough to get here! I had to fight them all myself!"Hermione yelled at Jack and Will.

"Well sorry love but we wouldn't have had to come get you,if you would of just stayed on the Pearl like I told you," said Jack.

"Well I needed to find a wizard or witch."

"Well love did you?"

"As a matter of fact I did."

"Did he know how to get you home?"

"Well..no..but thats not the point!"

"Sure it is love."

"What ever Jack! Could someone please untie me now?" Hermione asked holding up her hands.

"Will untie her while I have a look 'round."

Will walked over and untied Hermione,while Jack snooped around the cave.Seeing as how Jack wasn't going to be leaving any time soon,Hermione desided to take a look around the cave.She found nothing worth her attention in the first few coves she came upon.She went to walk past one cove when a light caught her attention.She followed it to the end where she saw an archway.Upon a closer look she realized she knew what it was...it was her way home.She was about to walk through it when Will walked up.

"Hermione what are you doing?!" Will asked alarm clear in his voice.

"This will take me home,I'll miss you Will thanks for everything.Tell Jack thanks for everything and that I'll miss him too," Hermione said while giving Will a hug.

"What?! How do you know that it will take you home?"

"I just do,"Hermione said taking a step into the archway.Before she could get to far in Will grabbed her arm.

"Hermione no it could be a trap! Jack!! Come quick!" Will yelled slipping into the archway himself.

I didn't take Jack long to get there seeing as he was at the entrance to the little cove.He saw Will holding on to Hermione's arm and ran to help.But Jack being Jack tripped on his way there,crashing into Will,causing all three of them to fall into the portal.They all saw a white light followed by a loud crack,the next thing any of them knew they were all landing on something hard,yet messy.

Will was the first to recover from the fall.He let out a groan and pushed him self up to see where he had landed.The first thing her noticed was that he was covered in what he could only assume was mashed pototos.The second thing he noticed was two of the most beautiful people he had even seen 'Wow they're...they're..beautiful...' thought Will.Jack was the second to recover.He looked up from the bowl of creamed corn to see a bunch of the most scared looking children he had ever seen.Hermione the last one to recover.She pushed her self up,letting out a groan,looked up and came face to face with one Draco Malfoy.

"YES! I'M HOME!" Hermione yelled.She was so over whelmed with the fact that she was finally home that she jumped up and hugged Malfoy.Upon hearing a very loud 'whoop' followed by an even louder "Hermione! Hermione's back!",she let go of a very stunned Malfoy,and looked behind her to see Ron running her way followed closely by Harry and Ginny.She got up and ran straight into Ron's awaiting arms,which was followed by Harry's and Ginny's arms as well.

* * *

**A/N:** And that folks is the end...for truly this time...see we wanted to let our readers see the end of things from Hermione's point of veiw too hence this last chapter...and before you ask yes there will be a part 2...if you want it...hmmm there will prolly be a part 2 even if you don't want it but that's neither here or there...yeah I'm done prattling on now

As always thanks for reading


End file.
